Open Season 2 (video game)
Open Season 2 is an action-adventure video game and the sequel to the 2006 ''Open Season ''video game, based on the direct-to-DVD movie of the same name. It was released for Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance 2.0, Xbox 360, and Nintendo DS. The Nintendo DS version supports the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. While Matthew W. Taylor, Cody Cameron, Diedrich Bader, Oliva Hack, Fred Stoller, Danny Mann, and Nika Futterman reprise their roles from the movie, most of the original voice actors were replaced (for example, Chris Williams, Maddie Taylor, and Kathleen Barr are the voices of Boog, Elliot, and Bobbie in this game). Plot After the events of the first game, Elliot has grown giant new antlers and is getting married to Giselle. But during a mishap, Elliot's new antlers are cracked off and now look like they did in the first film, which upsets him. Luckily, his best friend, Boog and the others manage to cheer Elliot up by having a rabbit fight. But Elliot has new emotions about his marriage and feels reluctant to marry Giselle. Mr. Weenie finds a dog biscuit trail that his previous owners left behind and uncontrollably follows it. Elliot and Giselle are getting married, until Elliot spots Mr. Weenie chasing some dog biscuits and goes out to rescue him, but it's too late. Weenie gets captured and tortured by his owner Bobbie (Not meaning horrifying). Elliot goes out and tells everyone about the bad news, after all the terrible stuff, Boog, Giselle, McSquizzy, Buddy, Serge and Deni (Excluding Reilly, Rosie, Maria and Ian) team up with Elliot and rescue Mr. Weenie. Boog, Elliot and the gang are close to finding Weenie in the dark woods, Elliot is now separated and lost. He goes out and find Boog and his friends. After escaping from the dark, they now find Weenie trapped in Bobbie and Bob's travel trailer (RV). Boog, Elliot, McSquizzy, Buddy, Serge and Deni (Excluding Giselle) go inside the RV and rescue Mr. Weenie out of the chains. They free him from his chains, but accidentally leave him stuck in the RV along with Buddy. Elliot and Giselle get in a feud, and eventually leaves Elliot to search for Mr. Weenie himself, while Serge and Deni fly to look for him. Levels See Open Season 2/Levels. Cutscenes See Open Season 2/Cutscenes. Quotes See Open Season 2/Quotes. Trophies See Open Season 2/Trophies. Characters See Open Season 2/Characters. Gameplay Boog * Walk * 4-Legged Run * Grab * Aim * Throw * Roar (By getting close to a hunter) * Hide (From getting caught by hunters) * Sniff Elliot * Walk * 4-Legged Run * Jump * Grab, Aim & Throw Cast * Chris Williams - Boog * Maddie Taylor - Elliot, Ian, Deni, Buddy * Kari Wahlgren - Giselle * Michael Gough - McSquizzy * Danny Mann - Serge * Cody Cameron - Mr. Weenie * James Arnold Taylor - Fifi * Fred Tataciore - Roberto * Diedrich Bader - Rufus * Olivia Hack - Charlene * Fred Stoller - Stanley * Bill Farmer - Roger * Nika Futterman - Rosie * Julianne Buescher - Maria * Mark Klastorin - Reilly * Kathleen Barr - Bobbie * Frank Welker - Animals' Vocal Effects (uncredited) Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Quebec Category:Open Season Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Games based on movies